The invention relates to an industrial textile, which is intended for supporting a fibre web in a processing machine. The industrial textile comprises several machine direction yarns and several cross machine direction yarns.
The invention relates also to a use of an industrial textile.
The field of the invention is defined more specifically in preambles of the independent claims.
Industrial textiles are used on web processing machines. During use dirt and fibres may adhere on surfaces of the industrial textile whereby properties of the industrial textile diminish. Thus, the industrial textiles need to be washed at intervals or continuously. However, cleaning of the surfaces and structures of the known industrial textiles has shown to contain some problems.